Love me again
by Sasusaku and Naruhina forever
Summary: Has she stopped loving me? will Naruto be able to move on if she has? Naruto is OOC. But you can't really write Naruto to be romantic without his being OOC. He sucks at it. So does everyone else in Naruto.Enjoy!


Disclaimer: Naruto DOES NOT belong to , I wish i did though.

Tell me if you guys like it. Thanks!

"They've totally done it." Naruto said as he walked in the other direction in jopes og running onto Hinata.

'I wonder where she it.' He wondered walking towards Ichiraku's because he craved for a bawl any kind of ramen.

Naruto longed to see the byakgan beauty. She had been on a mission for about a week now and before that he had been on a mission that was only supposed to last a week but actually lasted a month.

Somehow, the missions he goes on seems to end up being more dangerous and troublesome than they all originally think. 'Maybe it was me' he thought but quickly disregarded the thought. 'Nah! It cant be. Probably Kakashi-sensei or something.' He thought again smiling is familiar goofy grin.

As he neared his favourite restaurant, he spotted the long blue, black hair of his object of affection. His blue eyes brightened at the thought of seeing her and he quickened his pace to reach her faster.

He walked in lifting up the curtain over his head because he had gotten way taller than the curtain over the years.

She was sitting with her team with her back facing him. Shino and Kiba sat on either side of her with Akamaru resting his huge head in Kiba's lap.

"Hey guys! You are back!" Naruto yelled, trying to catch the attention of the girl to finally see her beautiful face after what felt like an eternity.

"Naruto!" Kiba turned his form to face the Kyuubi host but didn't miss when Hintata visibly stiffened as the voice of her long time love reached her ears. "Yeah, we just got back." Kiba finished looking at the quickly reddening face of his team mate.

"Um…I…I should go. Father is expecting me home." Hinata stuttered in her quiet, polite voice, Naruto almost missed it from where he was standing.

"What?" Naruto asked disappointed that she had to leave so soon. He looked at the untouched ramen bowl sitting on the table in front of her seat.

"Bye Shino, Kiba, Na…Naruot-kun." She stuttered again quietly barely audible, getting up from her seat and running past Naruto.

Shino nodded and continued to enjoy his ramen while Kiba and Naruto stared at the running girl as her long hair swayed from side to with every step she took.

'Does she actually not like me that much?' Naruto wondered looking at the ground, wondering what he had done to make her hate him so much.

"Why do all girls hate me? First Sakura and now Hinata-chan too. It's like I'm some kind of women repeller." Naruto mumbled sitting on the chair that Hinata had previously occupied.

Kiba stared at the oblivious idiot beside him. ' Is this guy this much of an idiot?' Kiba thought slightly angry at the thought that Hinata loved this idiot and not him.

"I think you misunderstand her actions Naruto." Shino finally spoke after bring ignored the whole time.

"How? I came here just to see her and she ran away." Naruto said turning his slightly wide eyes towards Shino.

"What the hell do you mean you came here just to see her?" Kiba asked with his voice raised that Naruto was a little surprised not to mention confused.

Shino turned his head to the right a little to look at Kiba's flaring nostrils. Akamaru had sensed Kiba's reaction and his head was off Kiba's lap and he too was looking at his master.

"What the hell? I mean…I just…I…missed her." Naruto stuttered uncharacteristically reminding Kiba an awful lot of Hinata.

'Naruto doesn't stutter. Hes loud and obnoxious.' Kiba thought kind of amazed that Naruto's voice could go that low. Everyone knew the loud, knuckle head but this was the first time that this side of Naruto was ever seen. "What do you mean you missed her? Naruto…? Do you…like Hinata?" Kiba asked hesitantly almost afraid to know the answer.

" Its doesn't matter now anyway. You saw her running away like I was the plague." Naruto raised his voice again already giving up before he even started.

"You blithering idiot." Kiba sighed closing his eyes.

"Hey! Don't call me that." Naruto yelled getting up from his seat and pointing an accusing finger at Kiba.

Kiba didn't flinch. If he was going to give up the girl he loved for this moron, might as well insult him to make himself feel better.

"You are an idiot Naruto." Kiba said looking at Naruto and smiling." I'll tell you where she is. You should go see her." Kiba said trying to make his heart believe in his actions.

"She just went home." Naruto said narrowing his eyes at Kiba and the stupid looking smile on his face.

"No nimrod. She's hiding. When you go the same way she ran, you'll see her at the end the street, when you turn left. She should still be there." He stated to Naruto grabbing his chopsticks 'trying to calm herself after the unexpected encounter with you.' He mentally added.

Naruto didn't question him, only because he really wanted to see her. Even if she hated him, he'll still get to see her. So he stood up from his chair and dashed in the direction that she had run towards.

"Are you sure about this?" Shino asked as Kiba blew on his ramen.

"No" he said turning his head to face Shino, "But I'm doing it anyway." He said stuffing his ramen in his mouth hoping that Naruto would make her happy.

Kiba had been right. Naruto didn't have to run too long to turn the corner that Kiba had mentioned before he saw her.

She was sitting down on the ground leaning on the wooden railing hugging her knees. She had her big crème coloured eyes closed and her cheeks were slightly pink. Naruto stared at her as she breathed evenly as if to try to calm herself down.

She hadn't even noticed him standing there. He crouched down in front of her quietly wondering why she was meditating at a place like this and whether he should interrupt her or not.

He stared at her face, reliving the moment she had confessed her love for him during the battle with Pain. 'Has she stopped loving me? Is that really why she runs away ever time I try to talk to her?' he thought as goosebumps appeared all over his body at the thought. ' Would I be able to go back to my normal life…if she didn't love me? Would I be able to move past it, if she were to be with someone else?' he thought as he watched the pink disappear from her cheeks and they returned back to their usual paleness. 'She risked her life for me. No one has ever done that for me before. In a world where everybody hated me, she loved me. I can't…I can't, can't, can't let someone else take her from me. I want her. I need her. She can't stop loving me. I WILL make her fall in love with me again if I have to.' He thought with determination in his cerulean eyes.

He was completely taken by surprise at the next words that escaped her thin pink lips.

"Oh Naruto-kun" she whispered sighing and his eyes widened as her warm breath hit his face.

"What!?" he blurted out surprised. Her eyes shot open and were as wide as saucers as they stared at each other. One surprised by the other.

"Na…Naruto-kun." She stammered out as her whole face turned red all over again and Naruto was a bit worried for her health as the colour took place.

"What…were you thinking?" he asked her after a couple minutes because she seems to have frozen in place.

"Nothing…I…nothing." She stammered shaking her head from side to side.

"Please?" he pleaded moving closer to her and she pushed her body further back into the railing, wanting to disappear off the face of the planet.

Naruto inwardly smirked as her eyes widened at their close proximity. ' Success!' he thought.

"I…re…no…" she stuttered even more making her words completely incomprehensible.

"Hey Hinata-chan?" he called softly to get her to stop stuttering. "Wanna go on a date with me?" he asked pointing his right thump at himself.

"E…really?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yup." He said standing up and smiling at this victory. He held out a hand gesturing for her to take it.

She looked at his hand then at the ground then at his hand again. For a moment he was afraid she would refuse him. But after staring st his hand for a few seconds, she took his hand with one of her shaky ones and he pulled her up with force. She stood up, surprised by the force he put into it and her body crashed into his. She attempted to pull back but was prevented from doing so by Naruto who took hold of her other hand too.

He winked at her as her already wide eyes doubled in size and he leaned in and planted his lips on her soft cheek. He reluctantly backed away after a few seconds of lingering on her cheek to find her mouth slightly parted from surprise and her face an impossible colour of red.

Before he could congratulate himself for the blunt action he had taken, her head crashed down onto his chest and her eyes closed.

"Hinata-chan?" he panicked for a brief moment before scooping her up in his arms bridal style. 'She fainted. I guess I should get used to this if I'm going to make her love me again.' He thought with a smile.

Little did he know, he wouldn't have to work that hard to make her love him because she already loved him to no end.


End file.
